History of P.I.X.A.L. (Hands of Time)
The Hands of Time While cleaning up the museum, Zane asks P.I.X.A.L. to analyze a painting of Garmadon and Wu fighting. She does, and informs the Ninja it dates back just after the Serpentine Wars. Later, after time skipped a minute, P.I.X.A.L. told them the source is located at the monastery. There, they see someone, and P.I.X.A.L. scans him to find out he's Acronix. The Hatching When Zane rolls his virtual die to determine who will face the Vermillion Warrior, P.I.X.A.L. announces the results. When trying to save Borg from being kidnapped, P.I.X.A.L. convinced Zane to get Borg out of BorgStore. A Time of Traitors When Nya, Jay, and, Cole left Zane, to tell Kai about Dr. Saunders, P.I.X.A.L. tried to get Zane to get up. Scavengers At some point before The Time Twins attack the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L. somehow transferred her own hard drive into a new physical body from Zane unnoticed to move in and took Nya's old Samurai X suit to hide her identity. The Attack Lloyd was knocked off of concentration and lost control of his dragon because of the Vermillion Eggs. Samurai X appeared in her samurai suit to save him. While aiding the Ninja against the Time Twins and their Vermillion army, P.I.X.A.L. got shot down by the Vermillion, and then after the battle, mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Secrets Discovered Nya was jealous that someone stole her old armor and wanted to best the new Samurai X. She later returned to the Samurai X Cave where she found the mysterious new samurai. At first, she thought they were a Vermillion but was proven wrong. As they fought Nya then vowed that the new samurai is worthy of her former armor and gave the samurai her old cave and a vehicle as she raced to her brother at Chen's Noodle House. She then recreated it into their armor by changing it from red to dark blue. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea When the Ninjas' plan to rescue Borg failed, P.I.X.A.L. appeared out of nowhere on the Vehicle that Nya gave and saved them. As P.I.X.A.L. was about to take Borg and the Ninja away from the Vermillion Swamps, she accepted a challenge from Zane to deactivate the Iron Doom and took Borg with him to activate the self-destruct code in the apparatus. When she arrived, Zane helped Borg deactivate the Time Apparatus as The Hands Of Time and Supreme Commander Machia arrived at the swamp. However, they failed to deactivate the Iron Doom because Krux used the Pause Time Blade to pause Time on Zane, Borg, and P.I.X.A.L.. Following that Acronix and Krux plugged the Blades in the Time Apparatus of the Iron Doom traveled back in Time to exact their revenge. Lost in Time After the Hands of Time left along with Kai, Nya, and Wu they hoped that they will stop the Time Twins. Eventually, the Time Twins won for a while leaving Samurai X nowhere to be seen, due to being made from technology. This lasted until Kai and Nya used the Past Reversal Time Blade to correct the timeline of Ninjago, allowing Samurai X to return. After realizing his friends won, a happy Jay hugged the vigilante and asked if they would share their identity since they won but the latter refused. When Wu used the Reversal Time Blade to sabotage the Doom he tossed the Kai and Nya along with the Reversal Blade into the present Time, Kai healed his father. After that, the Samurai witnessed Lloyd's speech to dispose of the Blade and find Wu. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2017 Category:History Category:The Hands of Time